


Not Good With Words

by kueble



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Episode Fix-it, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kueble/pseuds/kueble
Summary: The obligatory post-mountain fix-it fic.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 119





	Not Good With Words

It’s been two months. Two agonizingly slow and lonely months since Geralt lashed out at him on that stupid fucking mountain that they should never have been on. He’s been mostly alright, going through the motions of life even if he lacks his usual spark. Thankfully - for his coin purse and his reputation both - he finds it easy to continue with the part he plays. After all, no one really cares to look too hard at the evening’s entertainment, right? So long as he can carry a tune he can carry a room, and that’s how he’s been surviving.

So of course that bastard picks tonight to walk into the same tavern he’s been prancing around all night.

Their eyes meet across the room, and Geralt actually looks scared. It’s not a look Jaskier is used to seeing, and he trips over his next few words, but the crowd is thankfully too full of ale to catch on. Geralt watches him, seemingly unsure of what to do, and Jaskier is far too nice so he just nods sharply and starts wrapping up his song. He bows, scoops up the generous coins at his feet, and bids his audience good night.

“I have a room. Best to talk in private, I suppose,” he says by way of greeting. Geralt just nods numbly at him, and it’s possibly the first time since they’d met that Jaskier isn’t sure how to read him. He seems terrified - which is good because he should be feeling _something_ \- but it tugs at Jaskier’s heartstrings in a way that he hates. He’s supposed to be over this by now. He sighs and walks towards the stairs, sure Geralt will follow him.

Once they reach the room, it seems like Geralt just stalls. He stands there, leaning against the door, and stares at Jaskier. Jaskier rocks on his feet and gives him a few moments to collect himself before gesturing with his hand to get on with it. 

“I…” Geralt starts, pausing to lick his lips and look away for a second, “I should not have said what I did.”

“Agreed,” Jaskier tells him with a roll of his eyes. “Though not meaning to _say_ it and not meaning it are completely different things.”

“I was angry and you were there. None of it was true,” Geralt says quickly. He runs a hand over his face and sighs. “I’m not good with words.”

“Well aware of that, my witcher,” Jaskier says with a snort. The word _my_ seems to give Geralt some hope and he stands straighter and uncrosses his arms.

“I truly am sorry,” he adds.

“I’m sure you are,” Jaskier agrees softly. “But I need more than that. I’ve spent half my life following you around only to be pushed aside when you couldn’t handle your feelings. Where do we go from here? How can I be sure you won’t hurt me again? Because Geralt...that really cut me deep. Your words were sharper than your swords will ever be. I...I cannot do that again.” He trails off and watches the emotions play across Geralt’s face. He truly looks sorry, but Jaskier needs this, needs to be told things will be better.

“What do you want from me?” Geralt asks, almost whining as he frowns at Jaskier.

“How about you tell me how you really feel about me?” Jaskier prompts him, not expecting the man to actually agree.

“I can do that,” Geralt says, stepping away from the door. He paces for a few moments, seemingly gathering his thoughts, before pausing and turning to face Jaskier again. “You’re different. I was taught not to feel, not to care, not to put myself in a position where someone had so much power over me. Yet here we are,” he says bitterly. “Your opinion matters to me. I try to make myself better when you are near. When you aren’t, I ask myself what you would think of my actions. Just having you near me calms me down. I get terrified that you’ll show up at the wrong time, on the wrong hunt, and get hurt. I don’t think I could handle losing you forever. I wonder if your hair is as soft as it looks. I think about how your hand might fit in mine, if my hands would be too rough for yours. I often think about how it might feel to kiss you, and sometimes I think you might let me if I tried. I...I miss you.”

Jaskier just blinks at him. That’s more words than Jaskier has heard the other man utter in an entire week, perhaps a month.

“I should go,” Geralt says, starting for the door. He looks broken, and it snaps Jaskier into gear.

“No! I would! I mean, I would let you!” Jaskier says quickly, stepping to block the door. “I think about it too. Every single thing you said. I just...I never thought you might too.”

“I’m really bad at this,” Geralt mumbles, waving a hand between them.

“You’re fucking awful at it,” Jaskier says with a laugh. But then he steps forward and cups Geralt’s face, pulling him into a kiss. When their lips meet, it’s like all the air is sucked out of the room. He’s pretty sure he’s crying into the kiss, but it doesn’t even matter. Geralt wraps an arm around him and tugs him closer, sighing into the kiss as their bodies slot together perfectly.

By the time they pull apart, Jaskier’s gasping for air and Geralt looks wild. Jaskier can’t help laughing as he leans in and pecks him quickly again. Just because apparently he can now.

“We should have done that years ago,” he tells Geralt, grinning like a loon.

“Fucking idiots. Both of us,” Geralt agrees with a smirk.

“So if it’s not quite clear, I’ll be rejoining you,” Jaskier says softly.

“My path is your path,” Geralt says, nodding.

“We can figure out the rest as we go,” Jaskier says before running a hand down Geralt’s arm and lacing their fingers together. He brings their clasped hands up to his mouth and places a gentle kiss on Geralt’s fingers. “Not too rough,” he tells him.

“Can’t promise I won’t be too rough sometimes,” Geralt says softly. Jaskier just laughs at him and starts to push him backwards towards the bed.

“How about I let you know if you get too rough for me, hmm?” he asks as he shoves the witcher back onto the bed. Geralt laughs along with him, and then they’re too lost in each other to talk for the rest of the night.


End file.
